L'ange gardien
by ShiroNoHebi
Summary: Sur un bout de continent perdu dans l'espace et le temps, des humains et des dragons se partagent les terres. Un jeune viking pas comme les autres va faire la connaissance d'un esprit solitaire. Mais cette rencontre pourrait tout aussi bien être son salut que sa perte. Et dans le vent glacé de l'hiver, des destins s'entrelacent.


Ange gardien

(_Les cinq légendes/Dragon_)

Bonjour à tous !

Ça y est, mon premier crossover est enfin terminé ! Je l'avais promis à certain(e)s, je sais que l'attente fut longue (plusieurs mois en fait). Je m'en excuse et j'espère que vous serez content du résultat ;).

Cette petite histoire prend place après le film Dragon mais avant celui des 5 légendes (ce qui explique les changements vestimentaires de Jack).

Aller, considérer ce petit texte comme mon cadeau de Noël. Bonne lecture à tous !

Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe que vous rencontrerez peut-être dans ce texte.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Dreamworks.

* * *

La sensation de chuter, aussi bien physiquement que psychiquement, il allait s'évanouir. Il sentait la chaleur se rapprocher, le feu, le danger. Il sentit la poigne de Toothless, puis ce fut le noir complet... Du moins c'est que Hiccup avait pensé pendant plusieurs jours après son réveil. Mais maintenant chaque soir, quand il repensait à ce combat, une sensation étrange l'envahissait. Ses nuits étaient agitées et ses amis lui répétaient souvent qu'il avait l'air fatigué. En effet, son teint était un peu pâle, et ses yeux soulignés par des cernes bleutés. Certes ce combat n'avait pas été facile et on aurait pu penser que c'était cela qui le perturbait, mais c'était tout autre chose. En y repensant, Hiccup s'était peu à peu aperçu qu'il avait ressenti une sensation étrange à peu près au moment où Toothless l'avait enveloppé de son étreinte protectrice. Le jeune homme peinait à mettre des mots sur ce ressenti fugace. Comme si une brise fraîche était venue caresser son corps, comme si une enveloppe froide était venue le protéger de la chaleur mortelle des flammes. Hiccup avait d'abord pensé que c'était tout simplement le contacte avec la peau de Toothless qui lui avait donné cette étrange sensation. Mais il avait déjà caressé longuement le dragon, et s'en était assuré après son réveil, si la peau du reptile n'était pas chaude, elle n'était pas particulièrement froide non plus. Hiccup en avait rapidement conclu que ce ressenti venait d'ailleurs. Mais d'où ?

Ces questionnements perturbaient grandement le jeune homme, il avait réellement l'impression qu'une présence était venue à son aide à ce moment-là. Certes Toothless l'avait protégé de son propre corps, mais plus il y pensait, et plus Hiccup était persuadé qu'_autre chose_ était venue le préserver des flammes. Le soleil filtra pas les volets de sa chambre, Hiccup s'étira et se prépara pour sa journée. Si ces questionnements emplissaient ses nuits, ses journées étaient rythmées par les jeux avec ses amis et leurs dragons, et par les travaux à faire au village. Et chaque jour, Hiccup était fière de voir les dragons et les vikings vivre ensemble, sans combat. Car après tout, c'était un peu grâce à lui, n'est ce pas ?

Une rafale de vent froid chargée de neige, la terre qui se teinte de blanc sous ses pieds, cette sensation grisante de vitesse et de liberté. Jack Frost laissa échapper un rire clair en slalomant entre les arbres qui plièrent sous la force de vent. La rafale se calma pour devenir brise, l'esprit de l'hiver en profita pour se poser sur une branche, cherchant à reprendre son souffle, appuyé sur son bâton. Le vent l'emmenait toujours plus au nord pour répandre la morte saison. Jack regarda l'océan qui s'étendait devant lui, là-bas au-delà de l'étendue d'eau, il retrouverait ce petit village qui semblait perdu entre deux espaces tant il était différent de ce qu'il avait pu voir jusqu'à maintenant. Jack Frost s'était éveillé en tant qu'esprit depuis plusieurs années déjà, pourtant il n'avait découvert le village viking que quelques mois auparavant alors qu'il avait été entraîné par une violente tempête. Au début, il n'avait vu là qu'une terre calcinée où le feu des paysans affrontait le feu des dragons qui pillaient leur village. Donc un environnement bien hostile pour un esprit du froid tel que lui. Néanmoins, il était resté un peu, trop content de pouvoir découvrir une nouvelle terre. Trop curieux de savoir si les dragons, étranges animaux qui ne vivaient que dans ces contrées reculées, pouvaient être sensibles à ses bêtises. Il avait suivi du coin de l'œil les événements qui avaient bouleversé le village viking sans trop comprendre.

Mais quand il avait vu ces enfants s'armer pour partir au combat, il les avaient suivi, présentant le danger. Avec les années il avait appris à ne pas se mêler directement de la vie des humains, de toute façon il n'était qu'un esprit anonyme parmi tant d'autres et ne pouvait pas vraiment agir concrètement sur le déroulement des choses. Mais quand il avait vu ce garçon tomber au cœur des flammes, Jack en avait oublié toute prudence et déployé tout le pouvoir dont il était capable pour le protéger. Il en était ressorti tremblant tant l'effort avait été violent, mais le garçon, Hiccup, était sauf. Jack avait été soulagé de le voir se réveiller et il l'avait surveillé encore un peu. Car Jack avait été profondément surpris du courage et de la force dont avait fait preuve le jeune viking. Hiccup était allé à l'encontre des traditions de son peuple en sauvant Toothless et avait abattu presque seul cet énorme dragon. Courage, sacrifice de soi, générosité, compréhension, ce gamin était décidément rempli de qualité.

Jack l'avait aidé par réflexe avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'était un peu attaché à lui. Puis le sceptre de sa solitude avait fait naître en lui l'idée qu'Hiccup pourrait peut-être le voir puisqu'il l'avait sauvé des flammes. Mais il était aussi invisible aux yeux du jeune viking qu'à ceux de n'importe quel enfant. Alors Jack avait dû se résoudre à écouter le vent, l'hiver avait besoin de son aide pour s'installer dans d'autres régions et il avait déjà passé bien trop de temps ici. L'esprit était parti en se demandant si l'hiver existait aussi sur ce bout de terre perdue au nord du globe, s'il reviendrait un jour ici, s'il reverrait Hiccup. Et maintenant que Jack sentait le vent le pousser dans le dos, il devinait qu'il avait sa réponse. Il s'élança donc de sa branche avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Même si Hiccup ne pouvait pas le voir, lui serait content de saluer à sa manière le jeune viking, par une belle couche de neige poudreuse.

Quand les mois les plus froids de l'année se présentaient aux portes du village viking, il y avait du brouillard glacé, du givre et parfois une fine pluie dont le froid traversait les vêtements, mais il était rare qu'il neige. Alors quand ce matin-là, les enfants eurent la chance de voir que le village était recouvert d'une fine pellicule d'un blanc immaculé, tous se précipitèrent dehors. Hiccup admira la neige poudreuse, quand il la toucha de ses mains nues, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la sensation étrange qu'il avait ressentie lors de sa chute dans les flammes. Jack quand à lui, perché sur un toit, essaya d'attendre patiemment, mais ces enfants semblaient ne pas savoir quoi faire de cette masse froide et humide qui crissait sous leurs pas. N'y tenant plus, l'esprit de l'hiver descendit de son perchoir et fabriqua une boule de neige chargée de pouvoir. Il la lança alors avec détermination sur Hiccup, encore en pleine réflexion. Sentant le choc et le froid se répandre sur sa nuque, le jeune viking se retourna vivement. Jack, posté à côté des deux jumeaux qui se rejetaient déjà la faute, fut surpris de constater que le regard Hiccup semblait bel et bien s'attarder sur sa propre personne et non sur les deux autres enfants. _Il va me voir !_ Espéra Jack de façon silencieuse.

Brusquement l'instant fut brisé par Astrid qui envoya deux projectiles neigeux sur les jumeaux, dans le but de venger son ami. Pourtant Hiccup avait bien cru voir une ombre floue près de ses amis, mais le pouvoir de Jack faisait déjà son œuvre et bientôt il se lassa entraîné dans une énorme bataille de boules de neige qui fit résonner des rires joyeux dans tout le village. Si bien que le jeune viking en oublia cette drôle d'ombre qu'il avait cru percevoir. Jack Frost ne put alors que s'écarter et soupirer de déception, néanmoins il regarda avec un sourire ravi le jeu prendre de l'ampleur et gagner même quelques adultes. Un jeu qui dégénéra quand un paquet de neige atterrit sur l'un des dragons qui trouva plus efficace d'y répondre par les flammes. Et les rires et la joie occupèrent le village durant encore plusieurs heures. Quand l'excitation du jeu commença à retomber, les jumeaux furent les premiers à se plaindre de la disparition de la couche blanche. En effet, les jeux et la chaleur des flammes avaient peu à peu fait disparaître la fine pellicule de neige à l'intérieur du village, ne restaient quelques flaques d'eau boueuse.

_ _J'espère qu'il neigera à nouveau !_ S'écria Astrid.

_ _J'espère aussi,_ murmura Hiccup en réponse. _Qu'il neigera beaucoup !_ Renchérit-il en regardant vers la forêt qui se paraît encore d'une belle couleur blanche.

Les lèvres de Jack s'étirèrent en un énorme sourire. Ainsi ces enfants voulaient de la neige, et même Hiccup en réclamait, alors ils allaient en avoir à ne plus savoir qu'en faire !

Il y eut quelques jours de battement, le temps que Jack rassemble suffisamment de puissance. Quelques jours durant lesquels les enfants levaient parfois les yeux vers les nuages gris en espérant que de la neige en tombe. Ils finirent par être servi, car un soir il commença à neiger doucement de petits flocons que Hiccup admira dans le ciel aux couleurs du couchant. Au matin, il neigeait toujours et tous au village en profitèrent, mais cette fois avec des gants pour éviter d'avoir les doigts frigorifiés. La neige fondait toujours sous les assauts des dragons qui trouvaient cette matière bien trop froide et humide à leur goût. Bien que certains, dont Toothless, appréciaient volontiers ce nouveau jeu avec leurs compagnons bipèdes. Mais plus la neige fondait et plus il en tombait, si bien qu'au soir, après une après-midi d'éclaircies, une petite tempête éclata avec un vent cinglant et de gros flocons qui se découpaient sur le ciel assombri.

Le lendemain, à peine réveillé, Hiccup se dépêcha de s'habiller chaudement, trop impatient de voir ce que la tempête de la nuit avait laissé derrière elle. Mais en ouvrant la porte, il eut le souffle coupé tant le spectacle était beau et dépassait ses attentes. Plus d'un mètre d'une neige compacte miroitait sous le soleil rasant. Le jeune viking déambula un peu dans le village pour admirait le manteau blanc qui l'enveloppait, Toothless sur ses talons, visiblement amusé par le crissement de ses pattes sur la neige. Mais le calme propice à l'admiration fut de courte durée, Jack n'était pas loin et toujours prêt à déclencher des batailles de neige mémorables. Tout le village se prit vite au jeu, même les adultes qui décidèrent de remettre à plus tard les différents problèmes causés par cette couche neigeuse. Au milieu de toute cette agitation, Jack pouvait sans peine participer activement, distribuant des munitions à tout le monde ou lançant lui-même des boules de neige.

Hiccup, barricadé avec Toothless pour mitrailler les jumeaux, remarqua soudain que Toothless n'était pas responsable des boules de neige abondantes qu'il trouvait derrière lui. En effet, le dragon préférait lancer de véritables paquets de neige et non des boules bien formées. Le jeune viking se leva alors, avec à la main une de ces boules blanches parfaitement rondes. Il regarda intensément dans le vide, persuadé que _quelque chose _était là. Mais Jack était déjà passé à un autre groupe de jeu. Et Hiccup était trop occupé à se concentrer pour anticiper la boule de neige qui s'écrasa avec une certaine violence en plein sur sa tempe. Le garçon, surpris par le choc, fut déséquilibré et chuta dans un gros monticule de neige tombée d'un toit. Certains de ses amis, Toothless, ainsi que Jack, arrêtèrent leur jeu car Hiccup ne se relevait pas.

Il était simplement allongé là, les yeux dans le vague. Cette sensation... Le jeune viking fit crisser la neige ses doigts. La même que quand il s'était senti protéger des flammes par une force inconnue. Hiccup soupira un grand coup en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans cette neige froide qui semblait pouvoir entourer son corps de ce même cocon protecteur si agréable. Néanmoins, le souffle chaud de Toothless penché sur lui le ramena à la réalité. Hiccup se releva d'un bon en jurant à haute voix se venger de celui qui l'avait mis à terre. Des rires joyeux accueillirent sa déclaration de guerre, et le jeu reprit de plus belle. Cette nuit-là, tout le monde au village s'endormit rapidement, tant la journée avait été éprouvante.

Le lendemain matin, Hiccup se réveilla tôt et sortit discrètement de sa maison sans déranger Toothless. Un beau manteau blanc recouvrait encore le village, même s'il portait les séquelles des jeux qui l'avaient remué la veille. Le jeune viking se dirigea doucement vers la forêt, il avait besoin de réfléchir sur ce sentiment qui le hantait depuis des semaines maintenant. Cette aura étrange qui, il en était sûr maintenant, l'avait protégé des flammes, il voulait la retrouver en connaître l'origine. Et tous ces événements mystérieux des derniers jours, cette neige en abondance alors qu'elle était si rare habituellement, cette ombre floue et ces boules de neige qui semblaient apparaître comme par magie. Hiccup progressa dans la forêt dont le manteau de neige était pratiquement immaculé et miroitait tel de la poussière d'étoile sous le soleil qui filtrait entre les branches. Seules quelques traces témoignaient de temps en temps du passage d'un animal sauvage. Hiccup marcha un long moment perdu dans ses réflexions.

Il fut surpris de constater brusquement qu'il était revenu à l'endroit où il avait trouvé Toothless. Cet endroit qui avait été le témoin de l'amitié puissante qui était née entre eux, des difficultés qu'ils avaient eu à se comprendre, puis de leur réussite. Hiccup souri en se penchant sur la surface du lac, il fut un peu étonné de voir qu'il avait gelé tant la température avait baissé. Il se pelotonna dans son pull de grosse laine, et repensa avec nostalgie à tout ce qu'il avait traversé ces derniers temps. Alors, Hiccup se redressa et embrassa l'ensemble du lieu du regard. Quel meilleur endroit que celui-ci pour chercher un fantôme ? Car c'était ce qu'il avait l'impression de pourchasser, un véritable fantôme...

_ _Je sais que tu es là._ Articula Hiccup d'une voix claire. _Je sais que tu m'as protégé des flammes et que tu as fait tomber toute cette neige. Je sais aussi que tu adores faire des batailles de boules de neige avec nous. Alors... Montre toi, s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de te voir..._

Le jeune viking se trouvait un peu idiot, mais il n'exprimait là que la pure vérité. Jack, perché sur une branche d'arbre, se mordilla la lèvre. Il avait suivi Hiccup car il avait été surpris de le voir se lever si tôt, puis partir seul dans la forêt. L'esprit de l'hiver baissa tristement la tête, Hiccup ne pourrait pas le voir... Pourtant... Pourtant ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, n'est ce pas ? Jack descendit doucement de son perchoir pour venir se poser délicatement derrière Hiccup. Le vent se leva, simple brise qui vint tourbillonner autour du jeune viking. Ce dernier se retourna, et fixa droit devant lui. Il percevait une silhouette floue, juste là, à quelques pas de lui.

_ _Qui es-tu ?_ Souffla-t-il en un murmure.

_ _Jack Frost_. Répondit-il timidement avec la force du désespoir.

La brise vint caresser le visage d'Hiccup pour lui porter dans un bruissement ces quelques mots.

_ _Jack Frost_. Articula faiblement le jeune viking, un peu dubitatif.

Alors, une magie étrange opéra, et peu à peu la silhouette devant lui se précisa. Un adolescent qui semblait avoir son âge, un bâton bizarre dans sa main, une cape brune sur ses épaules. Hiccup s'approcha doucement, complètement subjugué par ce qui se dévoilait sous ses yeux émerveillés. Jack quand à lui retenait son souffle n'osant y croire. Le jeune viking leva lentement sa main vers le visage de l'autre garçon, des cheveux blancs comme neige, des yeux bleus glaces... Un contact froid sous ses doigts alors que leur peau s'effleuraient. Alors Hiccup comprit :

_ _Jack Frost, esprit de l'hiver, et mon sauveur. _Murmura-t-il faiblement.

Jack resta immobile, mais en lui soufflait une telle joie qu'elle ne pouvait être exprimée. Il le voyait ! Il croyait en lui ! La souffrance de sa solitude sembla s'éloigner un peu, repoussée par le bonheur qui l'envahissait maintenant. Alors brusquement, l'esprit se mit à sautiller dans tous les sens alors que le vent tournait autour de lui.

_ _Il me voit ! Il me voit !_ Fanfaronna-t-il, victorieux. _Tu me vois ! _Répéta-t-il en se postant à nouveau devant Hiccup qui riait de bon cœur de le voir s'agiter ainsi.

Et le jeune viking s'empressa d'affirmer avec un grand sourire ce que disait Jack Frost.

Les jours suivants se partagèrent entre les jeux dans la neige et les moments où Jack et Hiccup se retrouvaient tous les deux. L'humain et l'esprit parlaient des heures durant assis devant le lac gelé, une fois ils y firent même quelques glissades. Ou plus précisément, Hiccup s'accrocha à Jack pour garder l'équilibre alors que l'esprit le guidait sur la surface gelée. A un moment, Hiccup trébucha et tomba sur la glace qui se fissura avec un craquement sourd, Jack perdit brutalement son habituel sourire et arracha littéralement Hiccup de la glace pour l'amener sur la terre ferme. Le jeune viking se retrouva assis dans la neige, un peu abasourdi, et il fallut plusieurs respirations haletantes à Jack pour se calmer.

Il avait eu si peur ! Une peur irrationnelle, qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, mais qui venait du fond même de son âme. Suite à cela, et aux questions de Hiccup, l'esprit de l'hiver entrepris de lui raconter son histoire, au dû moins ce dont il se souvenait. Une histoire de ténèbres et de solitude infinie qui ébranla Hiccup jusqu'au plus profond de son cœur. Ce jour-là, ils se séparèrent là-dessus, car le soleil était déjà bas sur l'horizon. Le lendemain, le jeune viking vient tôt au matin retrouver Jack et, tout de suite, il lui prit la main dans l'espoir de lui donner un peu de ce contact qui semblait tant lui manquer. L'esprit de l'hiver lui fut reconnaissant de son geste.

_ _Je te promets de tout faire pour que mes amis croient en toi eux aussi ! _Déclara Hiccup avec ferveur.

Jack accueillit ses mots avec un grand sourire, mais au fond, il avait quelques doutes. Et effectivement, aucun autre petit viking ne put le voir, même s'ils respectaient le fait qu'un esprit ait pu sauver leur ami des flammes. Il semblait véritablement y avoir quelque chose de spécial, un lien particulier, entre Jack et Hiccup. Et le jeune viking commença à légèrement se renfermer sur lui-même, mais sans que personne ne le remarque.

Le vent soufflait tel un murmure dans les branches, Hiccup sentait le torse de Jack s'élever doucement au rythme de sa respiration. Ils restaient souvent ainsi, enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans un mot, dans un échange de contact qui leur était devenu aussi naturel qu'indispensable. Hiccup avait dû s'habituer au froid dégagé par le corps de l'esprit, mais maintenant que c'était fait, il pouvait passer des heures ainsi, oubliant la notion du temps. Cette aura de glace ne lui était pas inconfortable, bien au contraire, il en recherchait la présence et la trouver des plus rassurantes. Jack lui caressa tendrement les cheveux et Hiccup releva la tête avec un sourire. Pourtant, le regard de l'esprit de l'hiver était sérieux, un peu triste même, et le jeune viking perdit un peu son sourire.

_ _Je vais devoir repartir._ Déclara un peu abruptement Jack._ Je suis déjà resté trop longtemps ici et l'hiver m'appelle en d'autres régions du monde. Je suis désolé Hiccup, crois-moi, je serais bien resté là pour... Disons... Toujours !_ Finit-il avec une pointe d'ironie.

Hiccup se força à avoir un tout petit rire, mais Jack ne devina pas en cet instant combien le jeune homme avait mal.

_ _On se reverra ?_ Demanda Hiccup en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de Jack pour cacher sa tristesse.

_ _Bien sûr ! L'hiver prochain c'est promis !_ Répondit Jack avec enthousiasme.

Mais Hiccup ne partageait pas son optimisme, il trouvait juste cela désespérément long.

Une année s'était écoulée et Jack, après avoir fait tomber une fine pellicule de neige pour signaler sa présence, se posa près du lac où il avait l'habitude de retrouver Hiccup. Il ne fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes à ce dernier pour débouler d'entre les arbres et venir serrer Jack dans ses bras avec un glapissement de joie. L'esprit de l'hiver en fut un peu abasourdi, il ne s'attendait pas à un tel accueil, en fait, il avait même douté d'un accueil tout court ayant peur que Hiccup l'ait oublié après une année entière. Le visage de Jack se para de son sourire le plus radieux et il prit Hiccup par les épaules pour le saluer correctement. L'esprit eut à peine le temps de constater que Hiccup lui semblait pâle et amaigri avant qu'une masse sombre ne s'interpose entre eux en grondant. C'était Toothless, le dragon s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour l'état de son maître qui n'avait fait qu'empirer depuis un an. Et quand il l'avait vu partir en courant il l'avait suivi, à raison visiblement. Ce... fantôme puisqu'il n'avait pas l'odeur d'un humain ordinaire, était-il responsable de la faiblesse de son maître ?

Il fallut toute la diplomatie de Hiccup pour éviter que Toothless ne se jette toutes dents dehors sur l'intrus, et quand le dragon le repoussa pour l'éloigner, le jeune viking échappa à son emprise pour courir dans les bras de Jack.

_ _Arrête ça, Toothless ! C'est lui que j'attends depuis un an ! Alors laisse-moi tranquille, laissez-moi tous tranquille !_ Malgré les cris de son maître, le dragon avança de quelques pas. _Va-t'en !_ Hurla encore Hiccup.

Cette fois Toothless hésita, puis le regard rassurant de Jack le décida et il alla se poster à l'écart pour observer. Visiblement, cet être quel qu'il soit, ne voulait pas de mal à son humain, au contraire même. En effet Jack n'était pas idiot, entre l'état de Hiccup, ses mots et le fait qu'il repousse même son propre dragon avec qui il était pourtant si proche, une hypothèse des plus désagréables se formait dans son esprit.

Après avoir calmé Hiccup, l'esprit de l'hiver le prit dans ses bras et lui demanda de tout lui raconter. Le jeune viking lui conta alors comment il l'avait désespérément attendu durant un an, comment cette attente l'avait rongé et éloigné des siens.

__ Mais maintenant que tu es là ça n'a plus d'importance ! _Termina Hiccup avec un brin de défi dans la voix.

Jack se mordit discrètement la lèvre, il ne s'était pas aperçu à quel Hiccup s'était attaché à lui en si peu de temps. Et une petite voix soufflait à l'immortel que cela pouvait être dangereux.

Les jours suivants ne firent que confirmer à Jack son mauvais pressentiment, Hiccup ne jouait jamais avec ses amis dans la neige, il passait tout son temps avec l'esprit l'hiver. Au point d'ignorer les heures passant et le froid qui le faisait trembler et le fatiguait dangereusement, Jack le sentait bien. Et quand un matin, l'esprit fit exprès de ne pas se montrer de suite à Hiccup qui arrivait au lac gelé. Quand, après l'avoir cherché partout, Hiccup se mit à pleurer de façon déchirante en gémissant qu'il avait été abandonné, Jack comprit l'étendue de son erreur. Car humains et immortels ne peuvent pas vivre ensemble, cette règle immuable se rappela à lui tel un glas dans son esprit. Car le rêve et la réalité ne peuvent se mélangeaient de façon trop permanente. Sinon, il arrive que le rêve prenne le pas sur la réalité. Et c'est ce qui était en train de se passer pour Hiccup, il renonçait peu à peu à vivre pour s'enfermer dans son rêve.

Alors Jack rassembla son courage, et après avoir passé de longues minutes à calmer Hiccup, commença un travail qui promettait d'être le plus difficile de toute sa vie d'immortel. Lui qui avait enfin retrouvé du contact et une personne à chérir, allait devoir repousser la personne en question pour son propre bien-être. Pourtant, Jack fit preuve d'une patience et d'une douceur sans pareilles dont il ne se serait pas cru capable. Il passa l'hiver à ramener tranquillement Hiccup à la réalité, et cela passa aussi par la présence de Toothless qui rester désormais avec eux. Hiccup retrouva peu à peu la vie et le sourire, même si quelques mois ne pouvaient effacer le malaise d'une année. Mais quand Jack dut repartir, le jeune viking allait déjà un peu mieux.

Une autre année passa, et malgré le fait que l'esprit de l'hiver ait pris la lourde décision de se détacher complètement de Hiccup, il ne put s'empêcher d'aller le revoir juste une fois, juste pour être sûr qu'il allait bien. Cette fois, ce fut un adolescent souriant qui l'accueillit au lac gelé. Hiccup semblait avoir retrouvé un équilibre, même s'il restait un peu isolé et solitaire, mais après tout n'avait-il pas toujours été ainsi ? Ils passèrent ensemble un hiver des plus beaux, partagé entre les jeux dans la neige et leurs moments intimistes faits de contact et de douceur. Toothless se joignait parfois à eux, et alors ils volaient tous ensemble par-delà les nuages blancs, entre les flocons étincelants. Et quand l'hiver s'effaça pour faire place au printemps, Hiccup retint Jack par le poignet.

_ _J'ai compris mon erreur de l'an dernier._ Affirma le jeune viking. _Mais Jack, je ne peux t'oublier, et je sais qu'il en va de même pour toi. Alors laisse-nous essayer de prouver que les humains et les immortels peuvent vivre ensemble. _

Le sérieux, la sincérité et ce _nous_, allèrent droit au cœur pourtant gelé de Jack, le réchauffant de joie. C'est avec émotion que l'esprit accepta.

_ _Je reviendrais_. Promit-il simplement.

Et effectivement il revint, d'année en année, d'hiver en hiver. L'esprit et l'humain trouvèrent un équilibre entre rêve et réalité. Le village viking voyait à chaque morte saison Hiccup devenir un peu plus distant et rêveur, mais plus jamais il en oublia sa propre vie. Et surtout, chacun au village savait la raison de ce changement, car tous connaissaient la légende de l'Ange de Glace qui sauva des flammes l'Unificateur, comme ils l'avaient nommé. Hiccup continua sa vie, il devint chef de village comme son père, et choisit Astrid pour partager sa réalité. Mais le jeune homme savait bien que ses rêves et son esprit appartenaient à quelqu'un d'autre. A un esprit aux cheveux blancs qui choyait ces présents comme des joyaux, et qui lui avait confié son cœur. Jack était heureux de la place que lui réservait Hiccup, mais l'immortel prenait douloureusement conscience des années qui passaient à mesure que le viking grandissait, le dépassait, prenait en force. Alors que lui, il restait un adolescent gringalet. Les rôles s'inversèrent quelque peu dans leur rapport, et désormais c'était Jack qui se nichait contre le torse de Hiccup en pleine force de l'age. Mais Jack essayait à tout prix de ne pas penser au futur.

Pourtant, l'inévitable se produisit, et leur relation connue un nouveau chapitre quand Hiccup, désormais plus âgé, tomba gravement malade juste parce qu'il était resté dans la neige avec Jack. Le corps de l'humain faiblissait avec les années qui défilaient. Fini les heures passées à se balader dans le froid de la forêt ou celui des nuages, fini les batailles de boules de neige endiablées. Pourtant, toujours ils gardèrent un équilibre, une tendresse et une attention mutuelle pour l'autre. Puis, celui qui était désormais l'ancien du village, sentit son corps réclamer son dernier sommeil. Et dans un dernier témoignage de l'attachement qu'il avait pour Jack, il attendit l'hiver et l'étreignit une ultime fois avant de s'endormir à jamais.

_ _Je t'ai toujours aimé. Garde mes rêves, ils t'appartiennent, et je t'offre maintenant mon cœur. Mon ange gardien._

Les dernières paroles de Hiccup résonnèrent aux oreilles de Jack, alors qu'il pleurait maintenant en un sanglot muet puisque plus personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Le ciel fut le seul à répondre à sa tristesse, et pendant des jours, des gros flocons tombèrent doucement sur le village viking. Toothless était encore là pourtant, et il partagea silencieusement le deuil de cet humain pas tout à fait humain qui avait rendu son humain heureux. L'esprit apprécia le geste, mais rien ne put atténuer sa douleur et le vide que lui laissait la disparition de Hiccup. L'esprit de l'hiver finit par laisser le vent l'éloigner de cette terre où se trouvaient ses plus beaux souvenirs.

Et alors il crut que les dieux eux-même conspiraient contre lui. Car quoi qu'il fit, quoi qu'il tenta ensuite, jamais il ne put retrouver le pays viking. Aussi soudainement qu'il lui était apparu des années plus tôt, le bout de continent s'était évaporé à travers l'espace et le temps. Jack crut devenir fou de douleur, la solitude qu'il ressentit alors lui parut plus profonde et infinie que jamais aux parts avant. Car même si Hiccup n'y était plus, sur ce bout de terre des gens murmuraient tout de même son nom à chaque hiver. Ces vikings qui avaient intégré à leurs croyances la légende du Gardien des Glaces, l'esprit qui avait sauvé des flammes l'Unificateur des humains et des dragons. Mais non, il n'avait même pas droit cette simple petite reconnaissance qui aurait pu être une maigre consolation. Jack redevenait simplement Jack Frost, un esprit anonyme et solitaire parmi tant d'autres, perdu dans des ténèbres qui étaient alors plus insondables que jamais. Dans les années qui suivirent, les hivers furent des plus rudes, raisonnant avec la tristesse et la colère de leur esprit gardien.

Des dizaines d'années plus tard, dans une petite ville du nom de Burgess, un jeune garçon s'amuse en riant dans la neige. Il est seul pour le moment, mais bientôt ses voisins et amis le rejoignent. Quelques rires timides, quelques menaces enfantines, puis une boule de neige venue d'apparemment nulle part, et qui enclenche le jeu d'une énorme bataille dans cette neige fraîche et douce de la veille. Les enfants sont alors bien trop occupé à s'amuser dans la joie pour se préoccuper de savoir qui a lancer la première boule de neige. Un petit rire évanescent est alors porter par le vent, mais aucune oreille n'est là pour le recevoir. Ce n'est pas grave, il a l'habitude. L'esprit s'éloigne un peu des enfants pour admirer son œuvre, des jeux pleins de rires qui égayent cette mâtinée hivernale. Jack sourit doucement, époussetant son pull bleu couvert de givre et de poudreuse, puis il reporte son attention sur les enfants. Il aime bien ce petit garçon aux chevaux brun qui souris de toutes ses dents.

Le jeu se prolonge, les enfants essoufflés finissent par se clamer, mais rient toujours de bon cœur. Le garçon brun regarde alors dans la direction de Jack, par pur hasard, mais il a ce sourire, ce regard, un peu rêveurs et innocents. L'esprit de l'hiver ressert sa prise sur son bâton, c'est pour ça qu'il vient si souvent ici. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y neige plus que dans d'autres régions du monde. C'est pour cet air songeur empreint de douceur qui lui rappel tant de souvenirs. Le temps ne referme pas les blessures, par contre il atténue la douleur. En revanche l'éternité peut arracher les souvenirs, ça Jack l'a appris à ses dépends. Mais ces souvenirs-là, il s'y est attaché comme un déshydraté à une bouteille d'eau. Jack se souvient, de ses quelques années, les seules heureuses de sa longue vie d'immortel, ces moments passés en compagnie de l'humain à qui il a confié son cœur meurtri par le gèle.

L'appel d'une mère brise le rêve, et l'image d'Hiccup qui s'était superposée à celle de l'autre garçon disparaît aux yeux de Jack. Mais dans son esprit, reste le souvenir mélancolique, malgré toutes ces années, il est encore capable de se rappeler de chaque détail. Le sourire doux, les yeux chocolats, la couleur rose de ses joues quand il était gêné, chaque courbe du visage et du corps de l'humain est gravée en lui pour l'éternité de sa vie, Jack en est certain.

L'esprit de l'hiver regarde les enfants rentrer au chaud dans leur maison, sans vraiment les voir, avec un sourire absent et un peu triste. Ce garçon qui ressemble tant à son Hiccup, comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? Comme pour lui répondre, sa mère le somme de revenir depuis le pas de sa porte. _Jamie._ Jack sourit, un vrai sourire cette fois. Il l'aime bien ce Jamie, c'est décidé, il va l'observer d'un peu plus près celui-là, et lui faire vivre plein de bêtises toutes plus amusantes les unes que les autres. Comme ça il pourra toujours le voir, ce visage à l'air rêveur et les yeux pleins d'innocence. Un visage si semblable à celui qu'avait Hiccup, quel que soit le moment de sa vie.

Jack Frost était loin de se douter que son destin et celui de cet enfant étaient en passe de se croiser pour mieux se mêler, et changer le cours de leur vie. Comme cela avait été le cas autrefois, entre un certain ange de glace et un viking pas comme les autres.

* * *

Voilà !

J'espère que cette lecture vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

Je voulais ici écrire quelque chose de mignon, tout en restant cohérent avec les deux univers, faire un peu ressortir le fait que Jack est un gardien, et aussi amorcer une petite réflexion sur l'impossibilité pour humain et immortel de vivre ensemble.


End file.
